Su Secreto
by Miss Of The Dark
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Charlie, junto con su familia, se mudo a la fábrica. Pero... ¿Qué sucederá cuando el heredero del gran Willy Wonka comience a experimentar confusos sentimientos hacia su mentor? ¿Sera una silenciosa noche en la fábrica lo suficiente para comprender lo que sucede en él?- One-shot. Slash&Shota.


Antes que nada, te advierto que este fic es slash (chicoxchico) y shota (niñoxadulto). Estás advertido, si no te gusta el género, pues no leas XD

**Su Secreto**

El silencio reinaba en el Cuarto de Chocolate. Solo se podía escuchar el sonido del dulce líquido cayendo de la cascada, e incluso, esta parecía haberse serenado, lo que provocaba que el chocolate se escuchara como un murmullo al caer. Un aura de paz rodeaba la fábrica. Todos los Oompa-Loompas dormían, además de sus padres y abuelos. Pues era lo más común, a las tres de la madrugada solo él, Charlie Bucket, estaba despierto, sentado en medio del dulce jardín. Y la razón era él. El gran chocolatero y dueño de la fábrica. Willy Wonka, para ser exactos. ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su cabeza? Había pensando en el toda la semana, mientras trabajaban en la creación de nuevos dulces y chocolates, y mientras estaba en sus tiempos libres también. Pero esto había ido muy lejos, ¿No poder conciliar el sueño por la constante presencia del chocolatero en su mente?

Sí, debía admitirlo. Con 12 años ya no era el mismo niño que era cuando conoció la fábrica, y la amistad con su mentor se había vuelto más… Íntima. Había muchos cambios entre ellos dos desde que se conocieron. Wonka le había permitido que lo tocara, que lo _tocara_. Tal vez un abrazo o un apretón de manos solamente, pero considerando como odiaba que le pusiera otra piel que no fuera la suya encima, era un gran avance. Y se había dado cuenta también del diferente trato entre ellos dos. Desde hacía meses había comenzado a ser totalmente sincero con su mentor, y debía considerar el hecho de que Willy había dejado de lado su frialdad y ahora sus palabras tenían cierta… Ternura? Cariño? O simplemente eran diferentes.

Y sí, no era ingenuo, la idea de amor había pasado frente a sus ojos, pero se negaba rotundamente a admitir que eso era posible. El _no podía_ enamorarse del Sr. Wonka. No, por supuesto que no. ¿Qué pensaría él? ¡Lo odiaría de seguro! Pero, lo importante era… ¿Qué _haría_? Podría echarlo de la fábrica con toda facilidad. Ni pensarlo, lo perdería para siempre.

Pero él no estaba enamorado, ¿Verdad…?

No podía saberlo. Nunca había sentido amor… O, bueno, si había sentido amor, pero por sus padres, sus abuelos… Nunca había estado _enamorado_.

Aunque… Si había oído lo que era estarlo, como se sentía. "Estar enamorado es una sensación única, y maravillosa. Te sientes diferente, la alegría te colma, y tienes todos los días esa fuerza, esa energía positiva y ese deseo de levantarte cada mañana con todo el entusiasmo del mundo y ver la vida diferente" Eso le había dicho su madre, en una incómoda charla sobre las chicas que habían tenido meses atrás. La Sra. Bucket creía que ya era momento de comentar eso con su "pequeño" hijo.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en la cascada. La descripción… Era tan similar a lo que sentía, ¿Acaso…?

Comenzó a recordar. Si, el momento en que toda esa ola de confusos sentimientos había comenzado…

_Flashback…_

Los dos estaban sentados a las orillas del río. Con el chocolate que caía de la cascada y cruzaba serenamente a su lado. El Sr. Wonka se veía diferente ese día. El brillo de sus ojos era diferente, era más… Voluminoso, sí, eso era. Se veía feliz.

-¿Y qué otras ideas tiene, Sr. Wonka?— Preguntó él sonriendo. Tenía un papel junto a una pluma en las manos, y un libro debajo para escribir sin dificultad.

-Me temo que no muchas, Charlie, ¿Recuerdas esa idea de hace semanas? La barra de chocolate que se regenera…

-¿Una barra de chocolate que se regenera?— Preguntó el niño confundido.

-Sí, al terminar de comerla, ¡Se restaura!— Exclamó con entusiasmo, acompañado de un movimiento de manos.

-Pero… ¿No perderíamos ganancias con eso?— Interrogó nuevamente Charlie.

-Oh, no, querido niño. Piensa, ¿No comprarías un dulce que pudieras disfrutar dos veces? Sería diferente, y a los compradores les interesaría algo nuevo.

-¡Perfecto!— Respondió sonriendo mientras que anotaba con una desprolija letra la idea.

-¡Charlie! ¡Ven aquí, ya es hora del almuerzo!— Llamó su madre, la Sra. Bucket desde la casa. El joven dobló el papel en sus manos y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Debo irme, Sr. Wonka…— Se disculpo aún con una sonrisa. Pero al intentar ponerse de pie, su talón lo traicionó para hacerlo tropezar y caer en dirección al río. Pero esa caída nunca llegó, y en lugar de dar con el dulce y pegajoso líquido, simplemente se quedó suspendido en el aire. Lentamente abrió los ojos, los cuales se encontraron con los de Wonka. Uno de sus brazos estaba posado en su cintura, y su mano en la muñeca del niño, mientras que sus rostros peligrosamente cerca. Quería decir algo, un "Gracias" era lo más indicado, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. Estaba paralizado por los ojos violetas del chocolatero, los cuales se encontraban más sorprendidos que los suyos. Sin controlar sus movimientos se acerco aún más a él en un compulsivo acto incoherente, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

-¡Charlie!— Volvió a llamar su madre, despertando al niño de su trance, el cual se soltó del agarre de Wonka y camino unos pasos mirándolo torpemente. En silencio, se alejó corriendo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Fue… Extraño, simplemente extraño. Pero era mejor olvidarlo. Eso haría, no quería meterse en una situación que no pudiera controlar…

_Fin del Flashback_

Entonces, ese había sido el momento. Ahora lo entendía todo. Exactamente así se sentía, _enamorado_. Él, Charlie Bucket, enamorado del Gran Chocolatero, Willy Wonka. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, seguida de muchas más.

Aunque… No había sido tan difícil admitirlo! Pero… Debía permanecer en él esa noticia. Nadie podría saberlo. Sería… Su secreto.

-No será muy difícil callar, supongo…— Murmuró enjuagando las lágrimas con el puño de su abrigo. Al fin lo había entendido, había logrado salir de ese laberinto confuso, pero ahora comenzaba otro por recorrer. La tristeza cambio, extrañamente, a felicidad.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. A metros de él, se pudieron distinguir pausados pasos

-¿Charlie?— Preguntó la conocida voz de su mentor. Un sobresalto que se notó a distancia atacó al joven- Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte, ¿Por qué aquí a estas horas de la noche, querido niño?— Preguntó con su habitual tono de voz.

-Yo… Solo, ehem… Y-yo— Balbuceó inútilmente sin encontrar ninguna excusa.

-¿No podías dormir?— Interrogó levantando una ceja. Charlie solo asintió. Sabía que si intentaba responderle, las palabras se mezclarían en sus labios y quedaría como un inútil otra vez –Tampoco yo— Sonrió con su blanquecina dentadura, pero esta desapareció al instante- ¿Acaso estuviste llorando?— Volvió a preguntar, con evidente preocupación que se notaba en su tono de voz. Era extraño eso en el.

-En realidad…Yo… Si, lo hice, pero no importa, todo está bien ahora— Sonrió. Y sí, no estaba mintiendo esta vez.

-¿Estás seguro?— Preguntó nuevamente, sin confiar en él del todo.

-Sí, en realidad… Estoy muy feliz ahora

-¿Feliz?— La confusión era mucha. Era típico ver ese comportamiento de bipolaridad en algunos, pero no en Charlie, no en su Charlie.

-Sí, como… Cuando al fin encuentras el ingrediente que faltaba al crear un dulce. Tal vez el proceso te decepciona, o deprime, pero al finalizar… ¿No te sientes feliz?— Preguntó con la común inocencia que siempre tendría.

-Pues… Sí, en realidad, si…— Respondió, aún confundido por la razón de su felicidad, y algo sorprendido por su pequeño discurso también.

Él sonrió al notar que había comprendido el concepto básico de sus palabras, y se quedó observándolo unos minutos, intentando tomar su imagen, para guardarla y jamás olvidarla. Aunque en realidad, no veía eso como algo posible. Cualquiera que lo conocía, lo mantenía en su memoria. Era ese el increíble y extraño efecto que causaba en la gente. Por el cual había caído enamorado.

-¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por la fábrica? Tal vez conciliemos el sueño de esa manera, ¿No crees?- Propuso el chocolatero, mientras que le ofrecía su mano para ponerse de pie, la cual el niño acepto al instante. Ya estando a su lado, Wonka colocó su mano suavemente en el hombro de Charlie, dando comienzo a la caminata. Un escalofrío corrió por él joven heredero cuando lo hizo, como un hilo de electricidad que fluyó por cada parte de él. Ya nada más importaba, solo eran ellos dos, y su secreto… El secreto que siempre mantendría dentro de él.

Aunque…

Todas las promesas pueden romperse…

Sinceramente, nunca creí poder publicar un fanfic XD Antes que nada, ¡Piedad, piedad! Sé que está fatal, pero es el primero que hago. Adoro esta pareja, es rara, pero tan tierna! Y como no había muchos fics en español de Wonka/Charlie, hice este one-shot, si tiene éxito, tal vez lo continúe, no lo sé.

Necesite MUCHO valor para esto, y anhelaría que me dejaran un review diciendo en qué me equivoque.

¡Con un oscuro saludo me despido, Fanfictioneros!

PD: Sí, lo sé, el dialogo es… Muy de "rol" por así decirlo. Es que en los roles es donde aprendí a escribir (Para que entiendan, Juegos de Rol, si no saben lo que es, investiguen y entenderán a que me refiero). Intentaré mejorarlo para lo próxima, se los juro! XD


End file.
